


In Which the Unreliability of Memory is Discussed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [8]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004.





	

On the eighth morning, Vash awoke to the sound of Knives laughing.

“Rem, save Rem! I get it now! You fucked with my head, didn’t you, thinking I’d be haunted by her death forever?”

“She was innocent.”

“Was she, now? Or was that just your idealized reconstruction of her?”

“What are you getting at?”

“That act doesn’t work with me, brother. You and I are two sides of the same coin.”

“I’m not like you, and I’ll never be.”

“Which one of us destroyed July on a tantrum, again?”

“That wasn’t my fault.”

“It was too, and you know it.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
The mindfuck goes both ways in this relationship, methinks. 


End file.
